Kickin' it KICK Stories
by musicismylife.iluvmusic721
Summary: KICK One-Shots! Like them? Review. Don't like them? Review. :)
1. How iChats can make Relationships

_**Jack's POV**_

I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. Kimberly Anne Crawford. Yes, I love Kim. She's my best friend, but I love her more than a friend. I'm in love with her. We're studying for a math test at my house, and she's looking at the textbook. I smiled. She is so pretty, I just can't... I can't even... She's just so beautiful.

"Jack? You still there?" Kim waves her hands in front of my face. I snap back into reality. _Kim. Studying. Math. Got it Jack?_

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just zoned out," I stammered. She laughed. I love her laugh. It's just so adorable.

"Well anyways, I have to go. My mom wants me home right now, but I'll talk to you later, Jack," She says. _Wait she's leaving? What, no! I need to... tell her... How I feel..._ But what came out of my mouth was, "Oh yeah ok, see you tomorrow." Once she left, I smacked my face. _What's wrong with me? Why didn't I stop her? UGHH._

**iChat Time**

**Jack: **Hey Kimmie :)

**Kim: **Don't call me that, Brewer.

**Jack: **Ok, ok. So what can I call you ;)

**Kim: **You can call me Kim.

**Jack: **Ok Kimmie.

**Kim: **Jack...

**Jack: **Sorry. Habit :) Hey lets play 20 questions.

**Kim: **Now? Over iChat?

**Jack: **Sure why not? Be completely honest ok?

**Kim: **Ok. Me first. How many girlfriends have you had?

**Jack: **Uh.. like 5. How many boyfriends have you had?

**Kim: **Oh, um... I've only had one, and it didn't work out that well.

**Jack: **What happened?

**Kim: **He cheated on me with my "best friend", and then he called me a dumb blonde, and my so called BFF called me a bitch and started making out with him.

**Jack: **THEY DID WHAT NOW?

**Kim: **Jack, this was a long time ago. Really. It was last summer, and I'm over it.

**Jack: **No, it is. No one calls you a dumb blonde or a bitch and gets away with it ok? You are not a dumb blonde, or a bitch. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and anyone would be lucky enough to be able to actually TALK to you. You are perfect the way you are, and you deserve the best, and remember that ok? No one should have the right to even say that to you. Kim, I love you. I want you to know that no matter what, I will be there for you, and if anyone does anything to you, I will make sure that they will know what they did was wrong, and they will regret messing with you. Kim, you are beautiful. I love you. But you don't feel that way about me, so I guess I'll see you around.

**Kim: **Jack... did you just..

**Jack: **I have to go. Bye Kim..

_Jack has left the chat. _

**Kim: **NO! JACK WAIT.. what did I just do?

_Bobby Wasabi Dojo.._

**_Kim's POV_**

I walk into the dojo and I see Jack unleashing his anger on a punching dummy. Usually that's normal, but now, he looks like he wants to rip its head off.

"Uh, hi Jack," I say tentatively. He turns around and gives me a quick glance before muttering a quiet, "Hey."

"Uhm.. Wanna spar?" I asked. He shook his head. "I have to go anyway. See you." He took off. I sighed. _Jack... Why are you acting like this? I feel so bad, not only because I love him and... _WAIT DID I JUST SAY I LOVE HIM? Omigod... I love Jack. That explains everything. Why I got jealous when he said how many girlfriends he's had, and when Donna Tobin always hits on him. I love Jack Brewer... But right now he's heartbroken, and it's all my fault. I have to talk to him. But he's not going to want to?

"Hey Kim," Rudy walked in. "Where's Jack?"

"He took off once I came in," I mumbled sadly. "I'm such a bad person."

"What happened?" he asked. I told him about our iChat and how he told me he loved me. But right now, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.

"What should I do, Rudy? I feel so bad, and he's heartbroken, thanks to me," I said to my sensei. Rudy nodded.

"Well as your sensei, you have to make up with him. You guys are the top 2 black belts, and you need to work together. As a mentor and adult, tell him how you feel. It'll make things better," he said wisely. I nodded, "Thanks Rudy."

I ran outside and straight to Jack's house. Luckily, he answered the door.

"Jack, please listen to me. I'm sorry for what I had said to you, and I really shouldn't have said anything about it. I didn't know you felt that way. The truth is, I love you, too. I've loved you ever since we met back in middle school when you caught my apple with your foot, and when we almost kissed in Hollywood, all of that. I just don't know wh-" He cut me off with a kiss. It caught me off guard for a second, but then I realized what he was doing. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. After a while we broke free

"Kim, it's not your fault. It was mine. I just let my feelings spill in that chat," he said. I shook my head

"No, if you didn't say all those things, we wouldn't be doing what we just did," we smiled.

"Kimmy, will you have the honor of being my girlfriend?" Jack asked me with a flirty tone. I grinned.

"Yes, I would love that, and don't call me Kimmy, Jackson," I warned him, then hugging him.


	2. Love Hurts

_**Kim's POV**_

I woke up that morning feeling really tired. I wasn't in the mood for anything, except for maybe the cutie, Jack Brewer. I love him.

"Hey Kimmy," Jack greets me when I walk in the dojo.

"Don't call me Kimmy, Jackson," I shot back glaring at him. He put on the goofy smile that I love. _He's so cute, I wish he would like me. _

"Hey Kim, wanna spar?" he asked. I nodded, "Sure."

We started to spar. He punched and I dodged. I kicked him and he flipped in the air almost kicking me in the face. I did a spinning back kick and lost my balance. I landed on Jack

"Oof," we both said. I landed on top of Jack, our lips inches away. But this time, we didn't stutter away like we usually do, before I knew what was going on, we leaned over and kissed each other. We kissed each other so passionately that we didn't notice Rudy walk in and stare at us until he made a sound, "Whaaa?"

We got up, embarrassed. _Jack and I kissed. That doesn't mean anything does it?_ Suddenly, Donna Tobin walked in and went straight to Jack. _  
_

"Hi Jackie, let's go out to dinner tonight," she said fake sweetly. I glared at her. Nobody, and I mean nobody, touches Jack.

"Hey Donna, I told you lots of times, I'm not interested," he said uncomfortably. Oh, so _he's _the uncomfortable one here. Uhm, I don't think so.

"Jack, we are made for each other! How could you just date me and tell me you love me and then turn me down for some dumb blonde? Uh, I don't think so! Now, we're going out now!" Donna said angrily. Wait, did she say that Jack dated her and told her he loved her? No, that can't be happening. Jack and Donna? Tears started forming in my eyes. I ran out as quickly as I can.

"Wait, Kim!" Jack called out to me. I ignored him. I needed to get away from him.

"Kim, please stop running!" he called again. I didn't stop. I ran all the way home.

"Hey sweetie," Mom said to me. I ignored her, fighting back tears. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING. JACK IS THE WORST FRIEND EVER!" I shouted back, before slamming the door in my room.

Mom came running after me. She knocked on my door, "Kim, do you want to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," I said back, devastated. Mom came in and sat on the side of my bed.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong with you and Jack?" she asked me gently. I finally broke down crying. I told her about Jack and how I'm heartbroken.

"Kim, if you like Jack so much, why didn't you just tell him?" she asked me.

"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of rejection. If things go bad, it might ruin our friendship, and I don't want that," I told her.

"Kim, do you have any idea how much Jack likes you?" she told me. _What?_ "He felt the same way the whole time. Whenever he's over, he always asks me what to do. He loves you, Kim. And I think you should tell him how you feel. It won't make things bad. I promise."

I didn't know that Jack felt the same way about me. Maybe my mom's right. I gave her a hug,"Thanks Mom."

The doorbell rang. I'm pretty sure it's Jack. I rushed downstairs and opened the door. Sure enough, it was Jack.

"Look, what Donna said was a lie, ok? I promise. The only person that I love is you. Yes, I'm finally going to say it, I LOVE KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you, I just wanted you to know this. I know you probably don't feel the same way, so I guess I'll just see you," he said sadly.

"No, Jack," he turned around. I jumped on him and kissed him passionately. After a while we broke free.

"Oh, so you do feel the same way," was all he said. I laughed,"Yes, I do. Now come on Jackie. I wanna show off my new boyfriend."

"Ok Kimmy. I can call you that now, right?" he smiled his charming smile. I melted. He is just so adorable.

"Fine, but you're the only person who can call me that, ok?" I told him.

"I feel so special," he joked. I nodded, "You are special. You're special to me. You're the only one for me. I love you with all my heart. I always have. You're the best. I love you, Jack."

Jack leaned down and kissed me. I love his kisses. I love Jackson Brewer.

"C'mon Jack. I wanna rub this in Donna's face," I dragged him back to the dojo, with him on my arm.

"Hey guys," Jack said to Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy. "I have a new girlfriend."

"Hey awesome yo! Is it Donna?" Jerry asked. I glared at him.

"It's me you monkey," I told him, glaring at him.

"Kim?" Milton said. Then cheered,"I WAS RIGHT! YOU GUYS OWE ME $30!"

"You guys _bet_ on us?" Jack asked. They nodded.

"It's fine, Jackie. At least we're together," I said, pecking his cheek.

"You're the only one for me, Kim. I love you,"


	3. KIckin' it on your own alternate ending

What_ should've happened after "Kickin' it on your_ own"

**Jack's POV**

YES WE WON OUR TOURNAMENT YESTERDAY! I'm still so hyped! I was walking to the dojo and I saw Kim and..

Brett.

Her new boyfriend. I wish I told her how I felt, but it was too late anyway. Well, we're still friends, and I can't help but eavesdrop on her conversation. I hope she doesn't catch me.

"So anyway Brett," I heard Kim say. "I hope you understand, it's not working. I still have feelings for someone else." She said what now? Oh, it's me. I know it. Brett walked away, and I walked toward Kim with a smug smirk on my face. She turned around, surprised.

"JACK! I was just- uhhh... you weren't supposed to hear that," Kim groaned. I smiled, "I don't know, I'm kinda glad I did." Kim looked at me confused. I went on, taking a risk.

"Uh, instead of going for practice, wanna go grab some pizza?" There. I said it. I asked her out.

"We're going to blow off practice just so we can have a..." she started. I smiled and finished off her sentence,"A date."

I held my breath to see how she would react. She bit her lip and we walked off together around the mall. _IT'S A YES! YES!_

**Kim's POV **

I'm on a date with Jackson Brewer. Oh my god. I've dreamt of this moment. That's why I broke up with Brett, but I think he knows, considering he probably heard all of it. Whatever, we're on a date. We're walking around the mall, and he's telling me about this new guitar he got.

"It's really cool, and I can't wait to start playing it in public," he told me. I smiled.

"Oh, that's really cool. I wanna hear you play," I said.

"Yeah, but I haven't played in so long. Especially.." he faded off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Do you play guitar?"

"Yeah, a little," I blushed. "I haven't played in a while too."

"Really?" he asked. He took my hand and took me somewhere.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked. We got to his house. "Uh, why are we here?"

"I wanna show you something," he answered. We went inside his house and into his room. He took out his guitar. It was the most amazing guitar I've ever seen. It was silver and was shining under the light. The strings were grey, and Jack's name was engraved on the back.

"Whoa," I breathed. "It's incredible. It must've cost you a fortune."

"Yeah, but whatever," he said.

"Play something," I directed him. "I wanna hear you."

"Well, I-"

"Jack, please," I made a puppy dog look. He gave in, "Fine."

He played a few chords and I recognized it. He started to sing a little. He had an amazing voice.

_I can feel ya coming from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_and you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_that I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on. _

I sang along with him. I love this song. He looked at me wide-eyed, but kept playing, with a smile on his face.

_You don't have to try too hard. _

_You already have my heart._

_You don't got a thing to lose,_

_I'm already into you._

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now._

_Cuz I'm so, so good to go. _

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

We stopped. I looked at him, he looked at me. And we leaned in. We were an inch away. _Again. _

Until.

"Jack!" Someone downstairs called. We jerked away. We were an inch away. AGAIN!

"Coming," Jack said.

**Jack's POV**

STUPID JESSICA. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO INTERRUPT ME AND KIM? WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO KISS. I WOULD FINALLY BE ABLE TO TELL HER HOW I FEEL.

"Um, Jack. I'm gonna go. It's getting late, and my mom wants me home early today," Kim told me.

"Yeah, okay. Sure. See you tomorrow," I answered. I gave her a hug, and she left.

"Hey Jackie," Jessica said to me.

"You suck, Jess," I told her.

"What? What did I do?" she asked me innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"YOU

INTERRUPTED ME AND MY DREAM GIRL, YA DUMBASS," I blurted. I covered my mouth. "Oh my god, Jess, I didn't mean that, you know I didn't."

My older sister looked at me sadly, "I know you didn't, Jack. It's just love. I feel that way a lot. It's fine."

"Thanks," I told her, and I gave her a hug.

"Well, do you want to tell me about Kim?" she prompted. I laughed, and I told her about the day we had today. It was the best day I ever had. Kim and I had our first official date, but I still didn't tell her how I feel just yet.

"I don't know if I should," I told her honestly. "I really like her, and she broke up with her boyfriend, possibly for me, but I don't know. What if she doesn't feel the same way? It might ruin everything. Our friendship, our dojo, everything."

"Jack, Kim wouldn't have said yes today if she didn't like you. She wouldn't have came with you to your house, or sing with you, or hug you back, or offer to skip class with you," Jessica said.

"Well she is my best friend," I told her. "But you're probably right. Thanks."

"No problem Jack. That's what siblings are for. Giving you advice, and ruining your life." She winked at me, then left for her room. I smiled. I will tell Kim how I feel.

**Kim's POV **

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. I just got home from Jack's house, and he was calling me. SCORE!

"Hey Jack. I just got home." (**The italisised is Jack**)

_"Oh cool, anyway I need to talk to you."_

"Sure what's up?"

_"Today was fun"_

"Yeah... it was. Thanks by the way. For playing your guitar for me. You were good."

_"Really? Um thanks. You were too."_

"Thanks, singing is my life. I love it."

_"You're really good at it too."_

"You just said that, genius."

_"I know, I know. Well anyway, I need to talk to you."_

"Ok, shoot."

_"Um, so about today. It was fun... really fun. And, I think that we should do it again."_

"Yeah, that'd be fun.. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

_"Uh yeah, but no."_

"Jack, I'm confused."

_"Sorry, but what I meant was.."_

"Jack, you can tell me anything. Isn't that what best friends are for?"

_"Well I don't want to be best friends anymore."_

"Uh, come again?"

_"Kim, I really like you, and I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship or anything, but the thing is, I've liked you from the start, and when Brett came in your life, I was kinda sad. And you broke up with him, and we had a great time today, I just thought... maybe it was time for me to tell you the truth. Kim, you're amazing."_

"... Wow, Jack. I don't know what to say except.. I think you're amazing too. Oh, hold on the doorbell's ringing."

I opened the door to see.

Jack.

At my doorstep.

Smiling at me.

We both hung up our phones and he kissed me. When we broke free, he took one look at me and said, "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes to what?" I asked.

"To being my girlfriend," he told me. "Duh."

"Ok first, you're an asswhole," I said. "Cuz you just assumed that. And second, YESSS!"

I gave him a peck on the cheek and took his hand.


	4. Hit the Road Jack Alternate Ending

_Hit the Road Jack Alternate Ending_

**Jack's POV**

"Hey guys, I tried texting Kim, but she's not answering. My jet's gonna be here any minute," I said. I was worried. I really wanted to have a face to face goodbye with her. The guys shrugged.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I said. We all hugged. "You guys are seriously the best friends I've ever had. And I love you guys." I waved goodbye.

"Bye Jack," they all said. I took my bag and waited outside. I started talking to Rudy.

"I can't believe you're going to Otai Academy!" he said excitedly. I nodded.

"Hey, do me a favor, and when you see Kim, give her this letter. It has a few of my thoughts and feelings that I wanted her to know," I gave him an envelope.

"Well, I'll miss you Jack," Rudy said, and I hugged him. Then Kim came out. I sighed. I would have to say goodbye to her.

"Hey Kim, Jack wanted me to give you this. It has a few of his thoughts and feelings written," Rudy gave it to her. WAIT NO! I WANT TO TALK TO HER.

"Uh, ok. I did the same thing, Jack. There's a few things I wanted you to know," Kim replied. I was surprised, but took the letter. "But promise me you won't read it until you're on the plane!" She added quickly. I nodded.

"Yeah, same. Don't read my letter until I leave for the airport," I told her. She nodded.

"I still can't believe you're going to Otai Academy, it's in Japan. So far away," she remarked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this place. And the guys, Rudy, and..." I faded off. She looked at me, and I just said it. "Especially you."

She smiled, "I'm gonna miss you too, Jack. Promise to keep in touch." I nodded, and we hugged. This was the last time I would be able to see her for another four years. That really sucks.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I said, and I turned to leave.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Jack said, and then he turned to leave. I turned as well. I didn't want him to see me cry when he left. I can't believe he's actually going. I thought maybe there was a slight chance he would stay. I went back in the dojo. I couldn't wait, and I just opened the letter.

_Hey Kim,  
_

_I'm leaving for Otai Academy, and I'm really going to miss you. Your laugh, your face, your humor, even your really bad dancing. Haha, I'm just kidding, but the real reason I wrote this to you is because I really like you. I always have, Kim, but I was too scared to say this. I know, lame. But whatever. I really hope I'll get to see you again soon. You've always been a great friend, and a greater person. People don't think you're all that tough, but I think you're tough, but you're also really cute. Ugh, I'm going to miss seeing all of your cuteness and prettiness and... Whatever, I'm ranting. I guess this is goodbye. _

_Love, Jack3_

Jack likes me? He did? Oh my goodness. Why didn't I tell him before? I basically wrote the exact same thing in my letter. A tear rolled down my cheek. I'm really going to miss him.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I just opened Kim's letter. I was positive she already did the same for mine, so whatever

_Jack:_

_When you read this you're probably on the plane to Japan, but I'm pretty sure you read it before. Haha, typical you. I'm going to miss that about you. I'm going to miss everything about you. Your sweet words, your amazing eyes, and just you in general. I always liked you, Jack, and when you said you were going to move to Japan, I... I kind of broke into a million pieces. I'm sorry if this makes you feel bad, but no, don't. This is an amazing opportunity, I would never want you to skip this. I hope Japan has lots to offer for you. I guess this is goodbye, I love you. Thanks for always being there for me, and being you._

_Love, Kim3_

I basically wrote the same thing in my letter. When I read this, I knew I made a mistake. If I go to Otai, I could have karate. If I stay, I can have karate and my friends. A win win. I'm staying.

"Hey driver, turn this car around. Go back to the dojo," I told him. He gave me a thumbs up, "Got it."

When we got back to the dojo, I took all of my things and went inside.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" I said to them.

"Jack!" they all shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I changed my mind, I'm not leaving," I explained, and I gave them all hugs. But the person I really wanted to talk to was Kim.

"Um, hey Kim. I'm sorry, but uh, I read your letter already," I told her. She smiled.

"It's ok, I did the same thing," she said. I knew it. We smiled at each other, and then I gave her a hug.

"I'm really happy you're not moving," she told me. "But this is an amazing opportunity. What made you change your mind?"

"Oh I don't know, I thought it might cost too much," I told her. We smiled, and I took her hand.

"Thanks for your letter by the way, it was sweet," she said to me. I smiled, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Kimmy, you too," she smiled at me. I'm so glad I'm not leaving. I would never be able to live without her beautiful smile, or even her!


	5. A Happy Day Or not?

**SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER! Was really busy sorry guys! **

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I felt great! Today was a new day, and everything felt nice. Nothing was going to ruin my day! I got out of bed and went through my closet. I picked out a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a pale yellow tank top, a silver sequined top over it, and a black jean jacket. I put on my dark brown boots. I put my blonde hair in a side braid. I looked in the mirror and approved my outfit. I skipped down the stairs with a giant smile on my face.

"Someone's happy," Mom remarked.

"Yeah, and it's making me sick," Katherine fake barfed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to the dojo, bye!" I took a piece of french toast and left.

When I got to the dojo, the guys were already there.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. They looked up. and their eyes nearly bulged out of their heads.

"What it do, Kim?" Jerry asked me.

"Not you," I punched him on the shoulder.

"Owww," he moaned.

"Wow Kim. You look really.. pretty," Jack complimented me. I blushed, "Thanks," I bit my lip.

"Oooohh, _someone's_ flirting," Eddie noted. Milton started whistling.

"Guys..." Jack warned. They shut up.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him. He winked at me.

"Flirtingg..." Jerry sing songed. I glared at him, but he made a heart with his hands.

"Oh my god, you guys are SO ANNOYING!" I exclaimed. "Ok, so what if we're flirting? So what that I have feelings for my best friend? SO WHAT I REALLY LIKE JACK? SO WH- oh my god did I just.." I stopped short when I realized what I just said. The guys all widened their eyes, but I didn't care what they thought. I only cared what Jack thought. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. I turned toward him slowly.

"Jack... I..." I looked down.

"Kim..." he faded off. He opened his mouth to say more, but I turned and ran out of the dojo. My day just go ruined.

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

Kim turned and ran out of the dojo before I could say a word. I didn't know she liked me. I have to talk to her, but before I do that, I need to yell at the guys.

"GUYS!" I barked. They backed away. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"What?" Jerry asked. Another confused Jerry, of course.

"Thanks to you idiots, Kim left, and she's probably never going to speak to us again!" I told them, my anger flaring up.

"Emphasis on the _probably,_" Eddie pointed out. I groaned. I wanted to punch them in the face. Instead, I punched a dummy. So hard, that it didn't fall, the top part of it broke off.

"Um... Maybe we should go," Milton suggested meekly. They then ran out of the dojo.

I sighed. _Kim... I need Kim... Kim's perfect... I like Kim... I love Kim... Kim will be mine..._ I didn't realize I said those things out loud until a cough caused me to look behind me. It was Kim.

"Kim!"I exclaimed. "Hey, look the guys were just being really.." I trailed off. She was still standing there. She looked like she was thinking to herself. She then shook her head to herself and walked towards me. What was she...

"Kim, are you o-" I got cut off. Kim came up to me and pulled me closer and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but I kissed her back with as much passion as she did with me. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and sucked on a sensitive part of her mouth. She moaned slightly, but kept on. A few minutes passed and we both needed air. We broke free and stared into each other's eyes.

"Kim, I.." I mumbled, but smiled. "I love you."

Kim's eyes widened, and she smiled at me too. "I love you too."

I leaned down and kissed her again.

"You just made my day better again," Kim laughed when we broke free. I grinned at her and slipped my hand in hers and squeezed it slightly. She looked at her hand and squeezed back.

A rustling sound made us look behind us. The guys were standing there. When they saw us looking at them, they panicked and ran out. We laughed. They were so silly sometimes... or make it all the time.

* * *

**Yeah... Really bad ending. I just wanted to end this because I haven't posted in so long. Really sorry guys! **


	6. Happy Anniversary

**So, if I don't update a story that much, I'm really sorry! I have 2 to do, so.. sorry! Thank you everyone, for all of your reviews! Love you all! And keep reading! In this One-Shot, Jack and Kim are already dating :)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Jack and Kim Brewer... Kim and Jack Brewer. Kim and Jack Crawford? Nah... Jack and Kim Crawford? No... Jack and Kim Crawford-Brewer? Brewer-Crawford? Let's just stick to Brewer then. I was daydreaming about my amazing boyfriend. I still remember the day I met him... Back in 8th grade. He caught my apple with his foot, and our fingers touched slightly when he gave it back. I've loved him ever since that day. We became best friends, and a 3 months ago, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. I remember that day perfectly.

_Flashback_

_I was in my room, finishing up last minute homework. I glanced at the clock: 2:04 AM. I groaned slightly. I quickly went on my phone and texted Jack. _

**_Heya u still_**_ **awake? **I waited for a few seconds and I got a reply. _

**_Yeah i am, y r u up so late? _**_He asked me. _

**_Finishing up some of my hw. u?_**_ I waited again._

**_Just couldn't sleep. and i c that when u finished u started dancing around ur room_**_ **;) **when he wrote that, I got confused. He texted me again. **Look out ur balcony window. **_

_I looked out my window and I saw Jack on the tree next to my house. I smiled and opened the door to the balcony. _

_"What in the world are you doing here?" I whispered. "It's 2 AM!" He just smiled goofily at me. _

_"It's hard being away from such a cool tree," he joked. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Get down from there," I instructed him. He jumped on to my balcony and we went into my room and sat on my bed. _

_"I would like to know why you came here, for real," I told him. He answered me with a kiss. It was a short kiss, but it was really sweet. _

_"I needed to tell you how I felt," He said when we broke free. "Kim, I want you to know that I can't stand being best friends with you." _

_"Well I think you're a great friend too," I said sarcastically. _

_"No, not that way!" He said hurriedly. "I meant that, I want to be more than friends." I nodded slowly for that to sink in. That means... he likes me. I like him too! This was the best day of my life!_

_"I do too," I told him, grinning. He smiled back, and I pecked his cheek._

_"Jack, I love you, but it's 2 AM. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" I told him. He smiled._

_"Ok Kimmy, good night," he kissed me again and left. _

_I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

Flashback Over

Someone's hands covered my face.

"Guess who," they said. It was Jack.

"Jackie!" I squealed and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and twirled me around.

"Hey Kimmy," he said when he put me down. "Happy anniversary."

"You remembered!" I exclaimed. "Our 3 month anniversary!"

"I would never forget. Oh, and I got you something," he took a small box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god, Jack you didn't have to get me anything, really," I told him. He opened the box and I gasped. It was a beautiful heart locket with KC engraved on it. Inside the locket said, _I will always love you._

"Jack... I don't know what to say. It's amazing, but it must have cost you a fortune," I said.

"It's nothing. I'll do anything for you," he winked.

"By the way, I also got you something," I said. I gave him a small box. He opened it carefully, and smiled when he saw it. I got him a $100 iTunes gift card, because I knew that he loved music a lot.

"I love you, Kimmy," he whispered in my ear, and I leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Jack was the best boyfriend ever.


	7. An iChat One-Shot That's Better )

**Hey guys! I'm back! I may have lied. I said I would be back on August 3, but I'm actually back early! YAY! Anyways, I decided to make an iChat One-shot. My first one was... kinda lame, let's just say that. I was new to Fanfiction that time. Anyways, time for some more kick... And by the way, Jack's screen name is JBrewer03, Kim's is Kimmm92, Jerry's is Yolo_Swag_Bro, and Grace's is Fashionismylife88. They're the only 4 characters in this iChat one-shot, but I'll add more if I write another one. ;)**

* * *

_1:28 AM_

**JBrewer03:** Hey. Why are you up so late?

**Kimmm92:** Finishing up the project that's due in Ms. Baker's class tomorrow. What about you?

**JBrewer03:** Couldn't sleep so I went on the computer.

**Kimmm92:** Wow. And I suppose you'll be watching Twilight all night and crying..

**JBrewer03:** Ok, that was one time! Stop holding it against me!

**Kimmm92:** Omg I'm laughing so hard right now. You defending yourself is HILARIOUS.

**JBrewer03:** Kimmy, don't make fun of me!

**Kimmm92:** Stop calling me Kimmy, and then we'll talk.

**JBrewer03:** Noted. So did you finish your project yet?

**Kimmm92:** Just finished and I'm tired as hell.

**JBrewer03:** Aaawww, go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.

**Kimmm92:** Kaykay. Thanks :) Bye Jack.

**JBrewer03:** Bye Kimmy

**Kimmm92:** OMG STOP!

_JBrewer03 is now offline _

**Kimmm92:** Damn it!

_Kimmm92 is now offline_

* * *

_8:21 PM _

**Kimmm92:** Hey Jackie! :)

**JBrewer03:** What is it this time?

**Kimmm92:** What? I can't casually chat my adorable best friend who's undeniably good looking with great hair?

**JBrewer03:** Seriously, whenever you 'compliment' me, you always ask for something. And this time, I have a feeling it's gonna cost me.

**Kimmm92:** Whaaaaaaaatttt? Psh, nooooo.

**Kimmm92:** Okay fine. I need a favor.

**JBrewer03:** Knew it. What is it this time?

**Kimmm92:** To be my fake boyfriend in front of Donna Tobin and her bitchy friends...?

**JBrewer03:** Details, please.

**Kimmm92:** Okay... I may have told Donna and her group of sluts that you were my boyfriend, just to get her to shut the fuck up and stay out of my life. She kept going, "OMG JACKIE IS SOOOOO HOT! HE LOVES ME AND NOT ANYONE ELSE! ESPECIALLY NOT KIM OVER THERE!"

**JBrewer03:** She said what now?

**Kimmm92:** You've got eyes, reread what I just wrote.

**JBrewer03:** I see what you did there. Fine, I'll do it, but what's in it for me?

**Kimmm92:** What do you want?

**JBrewer03:** Hmm... I'll think about it and tell you soon.

**Kimmm92:** Kaykay. Anyways, whenever Donna's around, you have to act all 'lovey dovey' with me. Like.. hold my hand and give me nicknames and stuff. If she finds out this was all fake, you're dead, Brewer.

**JBrewer03: **I know what to do, Kim. Stop worrying.

**Kimmm92: **I'm so happy that I can always count on you. You always have my back. Thanks :)

**JBrewer03:** No problem. It's one of the reasons you love me ;)

**Kimmm92:** If only you knew...

**JBrewer03:** Wait what?

_Kimmm92 is now offline _

**JBrewer03:** Holy crap...

* * *

_8:52 PM_

**JBrewer03:** Hey Jerry.

**Yolo_Swag_Bro:** YO JACK WAZZUP MY MAN?

**JBrewer03:** I need to talk to you about something kinda important.

******Yolo_Swag_Bro**: Sure dude, what's going on?

**JBrewer03:** Well, I was talking to Kim and she told me to be her fake boyfriend and all... and I was joking around with her saying that she loved me and she may have agreed to that accidentally..

******Yolo_Swag_Bro**: Woah there dude. What did you say to her?

**JBrewer03:** I couldn't say anything. She went offline right after she said that.

******Yolo_Swag_Bro**: Ooohh. What are you going to say to her though?

**JBrewer03: **I don't know... I mean, I feel the same way she does.

******Yolo_Swag_Bro**: You can try talking to her tomorrow when you're her fake bf.

**JBrewer03:** You're right. And she still owes me something. I know what I'm gonna do. Thanks man.

******Yolo_Swag_Bro**: It's nothing. Anyways, I g2g. Grace and I are going to a movie. She says hi by the way

**JBrewer03:** Haha, hi Grace. Dude, I still don't know how you two are dating.

******Yolo_Swag_Bro**: Me neither, bro, but anyways, see you later.

_Yolo_Swag_Bro is now offline_

_JBrewer03 is now offline_

* * *

_11:23 PM_

**Fashionismylife88:** Hey Kimsters :)

**Kimmm92:** Hey.

**Fashionismylife88:** What's going on?

**Kimmm92:** How could you tell?

**Fashionismylife88:** You never just say 'Hey.' in a chat. Something's bothering you. Now spill.

**Kimmm92:** I hate you.

**Fashionismylife88:** I know you do. Now tell me what happened.

**Kimmm92:** Remember how I told Donna that Jack was my boyfriend today?

**Fashionismylife88:** Oh it's about Jack. That makes sense. Yes, I do.

**Kimmm92:** Screw you. And if you must know, I asked Jack if he could pretend to be my fake boyfriend in front of Donna and he said yes.

**Fashionismylife88:** So what's the problem?

**Kimmm92:** I accidentally told him that I love him.

**Fashionismylife88:** Oh I already knew that.

**Kimmm92:** WAIT, WHAT?!

**Fashionismylife88:** Promise me you won't kill either Jack or Jerry.

**Kimmm92:** ..Fine.

**Fashionismylife88:** Jack told Jerry what happened and Jerry told me when we were on our date a while ago. Jack's gonna surprise you tomorrow, by the way.

**Fashionismylife88:** Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that.

**Kimmm92:** What's Jack gonna do?

**Fashionismylife88:** I'm not saying anything. You'll see tomorrow. I promise.

**Kimmm92:** Damn, I hate it when you know stuff that I don't.

**Fashionismylife88:** Sorry Kimmy. :/

**Kimmm92:** Don't call me Kimmy. And I have to go, Kat and I need to go kill Ken.

**Fashionismylife88:** Hm. Do I wanna know?

**Kimmm92:** Not really. Bye Grace

**Fashionismylife88:** Bye Kim.

_Kimmm92 is now offline_

_Fashionismylife88 is now offline_

* * *

_3:49 PM _

**Kimmm92:** JACK! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED OUT THERE?

**JBrewer03:** What? You told me I had to be convincing.

**Kimmm92:** Yeah but.. that was just... surprising. I mean, kissing me right in front of Donna and then shouting, "I LOVE KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD!" to the whole school? That's extreme.

**JBrewer03:** I meant it though.

**Kimmm92:** Come again?

**JBrewer03:** I meant what I shouted out to the whole school. After knowing that you felt that way about me, I knew I had to do something. :)

**Kimmm92:** Aaaaawwwww, that's so sweet of you.

**JBrewer03:** I know what I want from you now.

**Kimmm92:** Okay, what is it?

**JBrewer03:** For you to be my girlfriend, for real.

**Kimmm92:** Omg you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO!

**JBrewer03:** ;) By the way, I'm gonna be at your house in a few minutes with a surprise. See you!

**Kimmm92:** JACK! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?

_JBrewer03 is now offline _

**Kimmm92:** That's one of the reasons I love that big idiot :)

_Kimmm92 is now offline_

* * *

**HEY GUYSSS! This was really LONNNGGG. Did you enjoy this one-shot? I had fun writing it :) My favorite parts were when Kim went all sarcastic around Jack. What about you guys? What did you guys like about it? If you guys enjoyed it, tell me if I should write another one of these. :) Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	8. Facebook

**Hello people! I seriously need to update so much more, I'm really sorry. Well anyways, some people have these 'Facebook' One-shots, and I think it's kinda cool, so I'm going to try one out. :) Hope you all enjoy. And, I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR FACEBOOK! Now, on with the story :)**

* * *

**Jerry Martinez: ****Kim Crawford **and **Jack Brewer **is the school's number one couple!

**Eddie Jones, Milton Krupnick, and 63 others like this**

**Kim Crawford: **WHAT THE FUCK?! JERRY MARTINEZ YOU ARE SO DEAD.

**Jerry Martinez: **Why are you denying the truth? You guys are so cute together anyways ;)

**54 people like this comment**

**Jack Brewer: **Dude, we're BEST FRIENDS. There's a difference, you know.

**Eddie Jones: **That doesn't mean you can't be MORE than just friends...

**21 people like this comment**

* * *

**Jack Brewer to Kim Crawford: **Heyyyyy ;)

**Kim Crawford: **Heyyyyyyy ;)

**Grace O'Doherty: **Oooooooohhhh whatcha guys talking about?

**Jack Brewer: **Nothing.

**Kim Crawford: **Nothing.

**Jerry Martinez: **Sure doesn't look like nothing... It's something, that's for sure

**Rudy Gillespie and 8 others like this comment**

**Jack Brewer: **Oh yeah, Kimmy is just day-dreaming about me and my sexiness.

**Donna Tobin and 46 others like this comment**

**Kim Crawford: **Fuck you, Jackson.

**Jack Brewer: **I know you want to ;)

**Jerry Martinez and 58 others like this comment**

**Kim Crawford: **I swear, I just barfed in my mouth. And you know I can kill you right now. I'm in your house.

**Kim Crawford: **Shit. Why did I just say that...

**31 people like this comment**

* * *

**Donna Tobin to Jack Brewer: **Hey Jackie, wanna go out? :)

**Jack Brewer: **No. Stop asking me out. I'm not interested.

**Kim Crawford and 12 others like this comment.**

**Donna Tobin: **Why not? I'm gorgeous, and we would look great together.

**Jack Brewer: **I'm with someone, and she's beautiful, inside and out. Much prettier than you, that's for sure.

**Grace O'Doherty and 28 others like this comment**

**Donna Tobin: **WHAT?! WHO'S THIS BITCH?!

**Kim Crawford: **"This bitch" happens to be moi. Jack is mine :)

**Jack Brewer and 86 others like this comment**

* * *

**Kim Crawford is now in a relationship with Jack Brewer**

**Milton Krupnick, Rudy Gillespie, and 103 others like this**

**Jack Brewer: **Love you :)

**Kim Crawford: **I love you too :)

**Grace O'Doherty: **This is too cute!

**Kim Crawford, Jack Brewer, and 19 others like this comment**

**Jerry Martinez: **I knew it all along. I'm not that stupid, you know.

**49 people like this comment**

**Milton Krupnick: **Yes, but you aren't all that smart, either.

**30 people like this comment**

**Rudy Gillespie: **Don't be all mushy during karate practice though. I'm gonna barf, and you two are gonna clean up the mats if I do.

**Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, and Eddie Jones like this comment**

**Kim Crawford: **We're not promising anything.

**Jack Brewer:** Even if you do barf, we're not cleaning it up.

* * *

**And that's my little Facebook one-shot for you guys :) That was pretty fun, too. Anyways, please review, and I hope you all enjoyed it. By the way, I don't own Facebook, Kickin' it, or any of the characters used in this one-shot. I might write another Facebook one-shot. I'll see. Thanks for reading :)**


	9. I Don't Care

**Hey guys! I had a song-fic ready for you, but it got deleted. I know right? I hate when that happens :( Anyways, I didn't think it was that good anyways, so here's another Kick One-shot :) I also have an important note at the bottom.**

* * *

_Kim's POV _

I woke up at 5 AM. _Seriously? What's wrong with me? _I couldn't fall back asleep, so I just stared at the ceiling for like an hour. I looked back at my clock. 6:15. _Whatever, close enough. _I got out of bed and took a loooooonng shower, then looked through my closet. Why not? I had enough time. I decided to go for a more creative look today. I honestly don't give a fuck to those sluts who judge you by how you look, and today, I was going to show them that I'm not afraid to be me.

I took out a black tank top, then used permanent neon ink and drew all over it. _That's right, I'm drawing over my clothes. _I wrote, "I DON'T CARE" with neon pink, green, orange, and yellow huge in the middle. Then I took out my magenta jean jacket and cuffed the sleeves. I found a pair of dark blue jeans and ripped holes in them. I put on a pair of light purple ankle boots and put my hair in a waterfall braid. I put on little-to-no make up _(Some lipgloss and barely any mascara)_. I then put on my star earrings, a silver chain, and the charm bracelet Jack got me for my birthday. I smiled when I looked at it. It reminded me that Jack actually cared. Maybe not in the love way, but I'm happy that he at least thinks of me as his friend. And not just any friend. Best friend. I smiled and went downstairs. I looked at the time. 7:10 AM. Finally.

"Morning sweetie," Mom greeted me warmly. "I head you up at like 6 AM."

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep," I admitted. "Whatever."

"You look nice, sweetie," She complimented. "I've never seen that shirt before, though. Or those jeans." I hesitated slightly.

"Um, yeah, it's new," I said. "Why?"

"No reason," She said knowingly. Kat then came down. She didn't know it, but she seriously had just saved me a lot. She looked amazing, as usual. She was wearing a white tank top, a black crop, black shorts, and white flats. She hair was pinned to the side with a plastic, white flower.

"Hey y'all," She said happily. "I'm gonna just head over to school. I have a test today and I'm gonna study at the library."

"Can you drop me off as well? I'm not hungry and I wanna just go to school," I added. I looked at Mom and she nodded. I smiled and left with Kat.

"Nice outfit, Kim," Kat noted when we got in her car. "Mom know that you drew all over your clothes?"

"How could you tell?" I asked her in disbelief. Seriously, Kat is like a spy. She knows everything.

"Cuz I did that once," She told me. "You know my white tank top with the black box words that said, "I'M A TEEN!"?" I nodded.

"I wrote that. I also ripped my light blue shorts that I wore with that," She said. I laughed.

"I did it cuz-" I was cut off.

"You wanted to prove that you're not like other people," She finished for me. "I know. You got that from me." I smiled. This is why I love my sister.

She drove in silence the rest of the ride. We got to school a few minutes later and I said bye to Kat. I went to my locker and got out my books. I noticed Donna and her bitchy friends staring at me. I rolled my eyes at them and took off my jacket. They looked at me again and their mouths dropped. They obviously weren't used to how I looked today.

Jack came up to me, taking my attention away from those bitches. Thank god!

"Hey Kim," He smiled when he saw me. I smiled back at him and winked. He raised his eyebrow, and I walked away, leaving him speechless.

* * *

_Jack's POV _

Whoa. I stood there, watching Kim leave. She left a trail of her scent. Raspberries and flowers. That was either her perfume or her shampoo. Whatever, I turned to follow her, since we had the same class next. I entered the room and went to my spot next to Kim. I pulled myself together, pretending to be all cool around Kim, when really, she's killing me with her amazing looks and her great personality.

"New shirt?" I asked her, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"You could say that. I got it this morning. Or made it," She laughed. "I found my permanent neon ink in my room and wrote on my black tank top. I also ripped my jeans."

I chuckled, but didn't say anything else. I just looked at her and how pretty she looked. She looked prettier that usual today. I don't know, but I did know that she didn't care what other people thought about her, and only wanted to be happy. I could read Kim like an open book.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked me, blushing.

"No reason," I said, smiling. "You just seem different today. Good different."

"That's what I was going for," She joked, then laughed. The teacher then came in, stopping our little conversation. A smile appeared on her mouth, and she looked like she was happy that I was there with her. She so likes me. I know it.

* * *

The day was finally over, and Kim and I are walking home today. We're neighbors. The window next to my bed looks straight into her bedroom window. Sometimes, I just look out my window and see Kim being, well Kim. She sometimes glances up and sees me. She always smiles and opens her window and we start talking randomly.

"Hey Kim," I said. She looked at me. "Um, I wanna ask you something."

"Sure, shoot," She replied. I suddenly got all nervous. This was the Kim I was crushing on all these years. How do I say it out loud?

"Um, I was wondering if you uh," I stammered. She looked at me with her brown eyes, and I melted. That's it. I had to have her, but I just couldn't get the words out.

"Um," I said. She looked down on to the sidewalk, then looked back up and kissed me. I froze for a second. Kim just kissed me. That's what I wanted to do.

When we broke free, I looked back at her and smiled.

"So does that make us together?" I asked her, putting my She rolled her eyes and smacked me.

"Goof," She said. "I was trying to help you."

"Wait you knew that I liked you?" I said, shocked. She nodded.

"And I know you knew that I liked you," She added. She had a point.

"So it does make us together," I said again. She rolled her eyes, then broke free of my grip. After a few minutes, she came back to me and wrapped her arms around me.

* * *

**This was just a little something I put together. Hope you guys liked it. I also have an important note.**

**I'm going to be ending this story. I'm really, really, really sorry. **

**I'm not ending it quite yet, but I will be soon. I thought about it, and I realized that, I want to write lots of other stories, and I needed to end one of my current stories. I know, I'm a horrible person. But I hope you guys also read my other stories, which will be full of Kick, and maybe other couples as well :)**

**Don't worry, I won't end this story just yet, but I will soon. That's the point of this little Author's Note.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and this is not goodbye just yet. **


	10. An Accidentally Sent Text

**This is going to be my last chapter for this story. *Crowd sobs* Yes, I'm a horrible person. If you don't know why I'm ending, look at my last chapter in the Author Notes. Since this is my last chapter, I'll make a more personal one, and in my opinion, one of my better chapters. Hope y'all enjoy it. **

* * *

_Kim's POV_

He was 13. So was I. He caught my apple with his foot. So did I. He's liked other people. So have I. He's in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. So am I. I'm falling for him. Is he? Not so much. I sighed as this thought repeatedly went through my head. I walked into my room and fell on to my bed. Why does love have to be so complicated? Why does love have to ruin my life? _Why did the universe have me be in love with JACK BREWER?_

"Knock knock," Kat came into my room, then sat on my bed next to me. I sat up slightly and looked over at her.

"Hey Kat," I said when she came in. She smiled, but her face dropped when she saw my face.

"What's going on?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing's going on," I said. Lie. That was a huge lie. I'm surprised my voice didn't go high when I said that.

"You've gotten better at lying," She noted. "But seriously. I know something's up. Talk to me, baby sister."

"Ugh," I groaned. "You can be so annoying sometimes."

"Duh, I'm your sister," She agreed. "So can you. Kim, I know something's bothering you. Tell me, please."

I hesitated slightly, then told her about my problem. I actually don't know why I'm feeling like this right now. I've been friends with Jack for a really long time, and I've always liked him. But I don't know why I suddenly felt like this. It's like, all my feelings are coming to me at once, and I can't take it.

"Puberty," Kat said when I finished my story. "Hormones. That's what's going on."

I rolled my eyes. "Great advice."

"I'm serious, Kimberly," She told me. Shit. She called me Kimberly. There's going to be a speech after this. "Are you having your period right now?"

"What the fuck, Kat? No!'' I answered, a little pissed off.

"Okay, okay. But Kim, it's just one of your mood swings or something. And, if you really like Jack, you should just tell him," She suggested. I rolled my eyes at that piece of advice. Everyone's told me to do that. Did I? Oh hell no.

"I will never do that," I said firmly. "You don't know how many people have told me to do that. Joan, Milton, Grace, Rudy, _Mom, _and now you!"

"Why not?" She asked me, confused.

"Duh, rejection. I don't take that well, you know that. And... I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with Jack right now," I replied. Kat nodded, then smiled.

"I have an idea on what you can say to Jack," She said. "Give me your phone."

"What? Why?" I asked, getting protective. I don't like it when other people touch my phone. I also just got a new case.

"Relax, I'm just gonna text Jack," She said. My eyes widened. "I won't send it without your approval though."

I reluctantly gave her my phone and she typed on my little keyboard. She handed me back my phone and I read the text. I stared at it for a few moments. Wow. That was a deep text.

"Well... Can I send it?" She said, breaking the silence. I slowly nodded. She smiled, then hit send.

"WAIT NO I CHANGE MY MIND!" I shouted. "HIT UNDO! HIT UNDO! HIT UNDO!" Kat started freaking out and kept hitting undo. After a few minutes...

_Your message has been sent. _

"FUCK!" I yelled. "KAT!"

"What?" She shouted. "You said I could send it!''

"Everyone knows I change my mind all the time!" I shot back.

"Okay that's true," She agreed.

"GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ken shouted through the door. I rolled my eyes, then looked at my phone nervously. I don't care if he texts me, calls me, or whatever. Any sort of contact with me, I will not answer it. I'm scared. Really scared.

* * *

_Jack's POV _

I haven't been on my phone for a week. I need to go on it. I swear, I'm going to have like a million new texts. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. Probably like 58 or something. And I'm serious about that. I just had so much work to do. First my homework. Then my sister needed me to help her study for the SATs. My mom then had me watch her coworker's pet dog for an hour every night. After that, my dad needed me to help fix his car every night. And when I'm done with all of that, it's around 11 PM. My parents made me go to bed because my grades were dropping. They took away my laptop and hid my phone. It was Friday and I _finally _got my phone back. I looked through my texts quickly. I had 72 new texts. I then saw the most recent one that was sent 20 minutes ago from Kim. I read it, then froze. Oh. My. Fucking. God.

This is what the text read.

_Kimmy Crawford: _

_I like you. I'm not asking you to reciprocate that feeling, all I want for you is to respect that feeling, because falling for you was not something I planned. _

Yes, her name in my contact list was 'Kimmy Crawford'. But on another note. Wow. I never knew she felt this way. She didn't write anything else, just that one sentence. I was speechless.

I forgot all about my other texts.

I needed some help from an older person. I thought about Jess, but she'd kill me for interrupting her studying. I thought about Kim's older sister, Kat. _Of course! She would know about this text! _

I quickly dialed her number and hoped that she would pick up.

(_Italisised Jack, _Normal Kat)

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kat, it's Jack." _

"OH MY GOD JACK! I mean um.. H-hey J-jack! Do you wanna talk to uh, K-kim or something? C-cuz, sh-she's not um, here."

_"Uh no.. I wanted to talk to you." _

"O-oh. Okay. Sure thing, what's up?"

_"Um.. I got this text from Kim." _

"IT'S ABOUT KIM?! I mean um, w-we're gon-gonna talk a-about K-kim? M-my younger sister Kim?"

_"Yeah... Kat, are you okay?" _

"Of course, darlin'. Um, I have to- COMING!"

She hung up. What the hell? That was the weirdest conversation I've ever had with her. Wait. She knew something. I knew all the Crawfords' were horrible liars. Kat was hiding something about Kim. I needed to talk to them.

* * *

The next day, I nervously went to the Crawford's house. I knocked on their door and their older brother, Kendall opened the door.

"Hey Kendall," I greeted him with a nervous smile. He looked at me with no expression.

"Why are you here?" He asked me sharply. I flinched slightly. Kendall never really liked me.

"Um are Kim and Kat home?" I asked. He nodded, then let me come in.

"KAT! KIM! COME DOWN HERE!'' He shouted loudly.

"COMING!" They both yelled back. They both came downstairs, then saw me and fell backwards.

"Jack! What are you doing here?!" Kat asked me, loudly. I noticed Kim rushing back upstairs.

"W-wait! Kim!" I shouted for her. Kendall rolled his eyes, then went into his room. "Kat, I need to talk to you and Kim."

"Kim's not here," She said. That was a stupid lie, because I just saw her. I looked at Kat and raised an eyebrow. She smiled uncomfortably.

"Can I _please _talk to her?" I asked again. She sighed then dragged Kim down.

"Wha- No I'm not going- Stop it-Dude don't make me hurt you- I can't okay? Stop it! You-Okay fine!" Kim and Kat argued quietly, but not quiet enough for me not to hear it.

"Um, hi," I said to Kim. She didn't meet my eye.

"I'll leave you two cuties alone," Kat said, still smiling.

"No! Kat please don'- And she's gone," Kim said. She looked back at me with an uncomfortable expression.

"Uh, I need to talk to you about the-" She cut me off.

"Text. I know," She sighed. "You probably want the story, so I'll explain. I was having a weird day. When I came home, the only thing I could think about was how the universe was hating me or something. I could only think about you and it.. to be honest, was really taking over my life that day. Kat then came into my room and asked me what's up and I told her about my weird mood swings and yeah. She then took my phone and texted you. I didn't want her to send that text, but she did. And... What she wrote.. was exactly how I felt. I honestly don't want to ruin our friendship or anything, considering now that you know how I feel, because I really love being friends with you. And not just friends, best friends. If we're not friends because of some stupid text about my feelings, then I guess our friendship wasn't real."

Wow. Just wow. I was silent the whole time, then leaned in and kissed her softly. This was all I wanted. To be with Kim and have all of the real emotions, feelings, and all the stuff come out. We then broke free and she had a smile on her face.

"I don't think that ruined out friendship, but it may have turned us into something more," I said, smiling.

"Like a relationship?" She asked. I nodded and kissed her again.

"Aaawwwww," Kat cooed from behind us, causing us to break free. We both looked at her, and she blushed. "Sorry, ruined the moment, didn't I?" She then left us alone again.

"You know, I'm kinda glad that she sent that text," Kim said, laughing.

"Me too, " I agreed. "Me too."

* * *

**And that's the ending for my final one-shot on this story. **

**I'm sad. But... All good things must come to an end. I loved every single one of your reviews. They were all so sweet. Thanks everyone so, so, so much! **

**But don't worry, I have plenty of other stories. I hope y'all read those as well :)**

**Well... Hope y'all liked my stories :)**

**Lots of love xx **


End file.
